


The Story Of A Minotaur Named Mallet

by MabelTheMino



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Futanari Ballbusting, Minotaur - Fandom, monstergirl - Fandom
Genre: CBT, F/F, Fantasy, Fighting, Futanari, Monstergirls, Other, Samurai, StoryRich, ballbusting, barbarian, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelTheMino/pseuds/MabelTheMino
Summary: This is a fun story idea I had from the amazing world created by SwizzleRich and his wonderful stories.The idea is for this to be a story of a hero's journey as she travels, gains party members, collects enemies and has numerous close calls.Updates for chapters will come along but may take time. In the mean time feel free to ready SwizzleRich or RichardPercival to get an understanding of where this fantasy world will take you.There will be moments of Ball Busting on Futa's which is common in this world. I'll keep the tags as relevant as possible.With that said I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to comment on what you like and dislike. I'm always looking for feedback.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun story idea I had from the amazing world created by SwizzleRich and his wonderful stories.  
> The idea is for this to be a story of a hero's journey as she travels, gains party members, collects enemies and has numerous close calls.  
> Updates for chapters will come along but may take time. In the mean time feel free to ready SwizzleRich or RichardPercival to get an understanding of where this fantasy world will take you.
> 
> There will be moments of Ball Busting on Futa's which is common in this world. I'll keep the tags as relevant as possible.
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to comment on what you like and dislike. I'm always looking for feedback.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we travel to the northern reaches of our fantasy map we find our selves at the base of the Sexil mountains, these tracks of land are one of the most well know settlements for mountain base monster girls and various wild life. Scaling up the mountain side is a stable rock ledge path that will lead to a cave side opening. Though it's hard to spot for the average adventure but to those who know the lands well these are Minotaur trails and markings.

Minotaurs and their respected Holstaurs partners are best described for their bovine like features and their defensive fight style. The most common sightings for Minotaur's are among travelers, out in the wilds, on farms or even protecting their lands.  
They are among the group of tallest monster girl races classified in Castle Cumminghead libraries and they use their natural strengths in many different ways. From working, to hunting or general combat Minotaur's have the strength for any challenge presented to them.  
Though they are superior in strength, most of the Minotaur race is less agile if not slower moving that most common races such as human, elf, and dwarf. There have been a few Minotaurs recorded having unpredictable charging speeds in combat, but this is a short burst speed and is noticeable while they charge from a move commonly referred to as 'bull rush'.  
Minotaurs have strong ivory like horns that grow out of their head and above their temples on both sides of their ears. Their faces all feminine in nature as, unlike their counter parts Holstaurs, Minotaurs can range from Futanari to Female. Their hair often long and thick as hair styles are rare among them the most common hairstyle are messy pony tails while their counter parts Holstaurs have been known for styling their hair in multiple different ways some ranging with various flora and other cute hair accessories.  
Of note here, a easy way to identify a Minotaur over a Holstaur would be the size of her horns and her hips. Though both have loving strong figures, Holstaurs are always female and will have a more prominent distinction for child bearing hips and less aggressive natures.  
Even a full female Minotaur will gain a cocky attitude and often challenge others around them, unlike their gentle maternal counterparts.  
Minotaurs arms from their elbows down to their knuckles may have fur matching their hair colour as well as their thighs leading down to their hooves. Minotaurs legs having altered through history to be more bovine in nature rather than humanoid feet. As their hooves allowing them better balance on rock surfaces and help them detect loose ledges.  
Their busts can range wildly as Minotaurs are descendants of a cow like beast and most share those genetic traits in their monster girl lives today. Holstaurs being more blessed than other Minotaurs in the terms of bust, waist, and hip size.  
And like most monster girls, it's not hard to tell which one is Futanari over Female, as Mintoaurs and Holstaurs often wear loose loincloth like clothing on their lower halves. Letting their equine like appendages swing free and open for all to admire. Minotaur Futas in general have been recorded having a bit of an ego in showing off their size and weight to other races. And the more sexually active the Minotaur Futa the stronger her glades would be in producing a alluring musk.  
One of the major downfalls in a party is having a horny Futa Minotaur, as the party could be subjected to uncontrollable scents leading them in compromising outcomes. But if they can manage to avoid these issues, Minotaurs are among the power fullest allies to have.

And with that brief look at Minotaurs and Holstaurs that is where our story takes us, to a rookie Minotaur that wants to venture out into the world and explore it for her self. To become the next chief of this rocky home, and to share all her glorious stories with generations to come.

\---------------------------

Sleeping happily in her bed, our hero rolls around in her slumber. Unaware of the gentle knocking on her door. ' tap tap ', it continues for a while before the door swings open and a Minotaur pokes her head through. With all the lights off and the sounds of snoring coming from the room, the guest gives a sour pout and walks into the dim room.  
"Mallet hey wake up. It's all ready afternoon..." A jet black haired Mino makes her way over to the bed where Mallet sleeps.  
She sets the tray down with what looks like lunch on the dresser as she looks over the bed. Pausing for a moment as she looks over Mallet. Her happy yet deep sleepy face arching over the pillow as one arm hangs over the edge and the other behind her head. The blankets half wrapping around her one leg and covering her mid rift. And presented for the world to see are those heavy brown Minotaur jewels just pouring out from under the ends of the blankets.  
The minotaur takes a deep pause and gulps, looking at those wondrous orbs as he cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. She goes quiet for a few moments as she eyes those mouth watering orbs. Against her better judgement she leans in and plants a kiss on them.  
Her bovine like ears standing up as she heard a hot moan escape the sleepy Mallets lips, her thighs widen almost naturally as she moans out in her dream.  
"ahhh.... Gaia....."  
At that moment, the minotaur pauses and glares at Mallet. She stands up and moves over to the book self and picks up the thickest book she could and throws it downwards at the poor defencless jewels.  
"WAKE UP MALLI!" She yelps out in a betrayed sounding voice as the book slams down on those cum tanks.  
In a twisted jolt of pain, Mallets eyes fire open as she swings her head up and sits upright on the bed. Her hands dashing towards her crotch as the book landed perfectly on her gonads, Mallet groaning out in major discomfort as she is half leaning over the bed, before she spills over and rolls into a ball on the ground.  
"You can't just sleep all day, and I told you to read that book I lent you. I don't want it covered in dust ok. ugh, Why don't you ever listen to me!" The Tsundere Minotaur taps her hoof down each time she finished a comment. Looking at Mallet with a red sour face as she starts to give her a scolding. Eventually she turns around and doesn't even bother to mention the nicely prepared lunch on the counter. Her moments already soured by Mallets comment in her sleep.

"Ahhh.... Gath wait, ohhhh fuck.." Malli groans out cupping her bruised and slightly purple orbs now. That was a horrible wake up call. As brutal as that was Malli has no idea what gave her close friend Gath the right to wake her up anyway. It's her choice to leave the mountain when she wants. But ever since she openly said that she's leaving the mountain, Gath has suddenly turned into an asshole.  
"...... ow.." Malli kicks her legs out and flicks off the blankets. The nude Minotauress rolling on the floor a few more moments before slowly standing up and curling over the bed. She rubs her face with one hand as the other still cups her bruised cum tanks. Once the pain wares off and she heads over to her closet.  
Regardless of her morning, this is the day Mallet has been waiting for. To leave her home village and pursue all manners of guests, hunts, dungeons and hardships. To see and slay many different beasts and lay with as many monster girls as she could. She will be an adventurer and return once she's strong enough to challenge her mother for the throne.

"Oh right." Malli blinks as she slides on her chest piece of armor and straps her big stone hammer to her back. She should at least say good bye to her parents and maybe a few of her friends. But for sure she'll need to say good bye to Gaia.  
Making her way out of her room, dawned in a brass chest piece that hugs and protects her heavy C cup breasts stopping just below her ribs so that she could move around and bend down it needed. After many attempts at making and wearing armors Mallet found the best defense should be lightweight but also tough to withstand blows. On her shoulders are small puff bundles of hide from a wolf that help pad her body inside the armor. Her top half might be the most armored part of her, but her lower half doesn't need as much armor as one would think. Minotaurs and their naturally thick hides can avoid bladed slashes and other manners of deep cuts, they aren't bullet proof to say the least. But the real reason Minotaurs wear armor at all is to keep their breasts kept safe and out combat, with sensitive utters like those most bovines try to keep them covered in a protective sports bra and lucky enough most lightweight armors are just enough to avoid these issues. With her chest piece, gauntlets and stone hammer equip and geared up she's ready to encounter anything that comes her way.  
That being said, she's still wearing a thick looking loincloth, but will ultimately be useless if a stiff breeze brushes it to the side.

After arming her self and collecting her travel bag with supplies Mallet heads out of her room and to the center of their maze like mountain home, making her way to the throne room and to her mothers for one last goodbye before she comes back a real warrior.  
Sitting at a stone carved throne dawned with jewels upon golden carved handles sits the leader of this Minotaur tribe. Her fur a dark gray and her one side of her face scared deeply with a battle wound years ago. So much that she's missing one horn on the side of her head, and can only use her right eye. But that isn't out of defeat, it was out of victory that she gained that horrible gash along her face.  
Her Futanaria mother Oculet has been leader of this tribe before Mallet was born. She is just as strong as she was when she first left the caves. Her massive size and unstoppable strength granted her title of ' Gray Mountain'. And it was through her efforts that this Minotaur tribe was able to last as long as it has. Even her wounds are known in history as they were given to her from a powerful creature known as a dragon.

Roughly 40 years ago a dragon flew down the mountain sides and began searching for a home of it's own. With the Dwarves help, at least in history books passed down by the tribes sages, the Minotaurs were able to create their homes in mountains just like the dwarves did. Though it was only for a short while before the two races of monster girls had enough of each other and parted ways. Scholars believe that may be the reason why Minotaurs known how to smith and live in mountains came from at least for the tribes of Sexil mountains.  
Regardless of how it came to be for these two races the Dragon took a liking to this home because of Dwarven treasures and Minotaur crafted gold. So it laid claim to the lands and burnt many bovines in the process to claim the riches inside the mountain.  
Oculet was on her way home to return from her travels when she saw the scaled beast flying over the side of the mountain. With the the beast unaware of her presence, she scaled up the mountain and stuck hard at the rocks above them. And so did the Gray Mountain come crashing down with an avalanche of force onto the red scaled beast. Crushing and pinning it deep at the bottom of the mountain under a thick layer or rock. Though the dragon did catch Oculet on the way down and promptly slash at her face, and breaking her hammer into pieces.  
When the battle was over, only a gray furred Minotauress climbed out of the rubble where the dragon once flew. And thus the new chief was granted rights to her home, braving everything she had to save her clan. Time passed and Mallet came into the world with a lot of her step sisters. Oculet really took a liking to being the clans top breeding Minotaur.

"Hey mom"Mallet smiles as she walks into the throne room, decorated in her travel gear as she gives her futa mother a wave.  
"........" Oculet is leaning forward a little in her chair, her head looking down at her blankets. She could be asleep, that might explain the blanket around her waist.  
"I'm um..... gonna be leaving today..." Mallet says quietly.  
"....." Oculet continues to remain silent.  
"I'll be coming back in a few years, and I'll be aiming for that throne when I return." She says in a soft tone as she walks closer to the chair it's not like her mother to be asleep in the middle of the day.  
But just before Mallet could get close enough to tap her mom on the shoulder to wake her up, a long and drawn out groan is heard from Oculet as she lifts her head up and moo's towards the roof. Her one eye rolling back as she grips the arm rests of her throne tightly and jolts upwards.  
"........." now it was Mallets turn to be silent as she was left confused as to what was going on, before the notices a set of hooves sticking out from under her moms blankets. A slender pair of cute hooves that seem to be kneeling before her.  
"ohhhhh gods..... fuck...." Oculet moans out as her hands move up to her face and a deep expression of pleasure shines from the chief.  
Mallet continues to remain invisible to her mother as she watches Oculet rock a little in her chair before the Holstaur climbs out from under the blankets, wiping her lips with a equally pleased smile on her face.  
" That was amazing, can't wait to see what you have in store tonight dear." Oculet moo's softly out as she runs a hand lovingly down her Holstaur partner hips.  
"I've been planning a few new things for you since it's my turn." She moo's back happily, her hands rubbing over Oculet tone waist.  
"Oh..." Oculet looks up and notices one of her many daughters, Mallet, standing before her in the throne room. "Sorry about that, thought I locked the door. Please step forward." She says in a pleased sounding tone, as she slaps her wives ass as she gets up and makes her way over to the table at the side of the room, getting a few towels to help clean her self off.  
Oculet smiles and looks over her daughter once more before grinning.  
"Ahh Mallet, you look like you're gearing up for something big."  
"Yeah, like I said I'm heading out to be an adventurer!" She steps forward and proudly shows off her hand crafted stone hammer.  
"Be careful out there, I know it's going to be hard to green horns like your self. But that builds character... or at least it does for some." She smirks and looks over at her wive smiling back as the door slowly opens and another Holstaur pokes her head through. Oculet continues. "Most find their calling outside the mountains and I'm not gonna lie, there will be some tempting things out in this world that make keep you from coming back. But they are yours to discover and yours alone to master. Don't ever feel like you're leaving your people just remember this, you only get once chance at the throne if you return. If you want to be welcomed back it shall be as a quest until you finish your pilgrimage." Oculet says leaning back into her throne looking over Mallet with an actual seriousness in her tone.  
While the chief is granting Mallet the rights to begin her quest the two Holstaur wives move in and slowly lift up ends of the blankets and gently slide under.

"Don't you worry mom. I'm going to return all right and you better watch your ass.... cause I'm aiming for that chair when I return!" Mallet brings a hand to her chest and bangs it on her brass plate.  
"HAHA that's my girl all right." Oculet smiles, though her eye slowly rolls back as she begins to feel warm and pleasing licks along her other impressive 'hammer'.  
"I'm off, oh and bye mom!" Mallet says as she looks at the blanket, one hand comes out and gives a small wave goodbye before resumes her licking.  
"Just be sure to eat healthy!" Replies from under the blanket as Mallet turns and leaves the room. It's never been a mystery as to why she has so many sisters and step sisters. But with Oculet being the chief it's good to know they won't be short minotaurs anytime soon.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Mallet smiles as she walks down the carved flat walls of their home. Minotaurs for some reason having the odd tendency to make their dwellings into stone labyrinths. In the center is the throne room and a large amount of the common housing merchants and storage. The more you follow the flat cube like hallways, the more lost invaders would get. Every pathway either leading to a iron door, a dead end or a Minotauress.  
Not to mention the guards that protect these homes tend to carry tower shields that are perfectly flat and can be prompt up to look like more walls. If needed they will work together and construct a fake wall by letting Minotauress holding up a shield to block the tunnel.  
It's an odd yet effective method for keeping their home safe, and with a few emergency exits blocked off for later, they have yet to have any race successful raid their dwellings.

Mallet makes her way down the last looping hallway and finds a few Minotaurs around her age all standing by the exit.  
"There she is!" The smallest one calls out before all three rush over to see their friend one last time.  
"Malli, you're really leaving all ready? But you said next season." A very curvy and soft short looking Holstaur asks, her top almost ripping at the neck as her breasts look to be the size of double D's. And her hips keep sticking out out from under her loincloth show off her wide and very ample form. She might be the shortest of the 4, she was clearly the most endowed in the feminine features.  
"Hmpth, if Malli wants to leave so soon let her go Gaia. She's her own mino now. And she's as useless as a bucket of bricks around here anyway!" The jet black haired Minotauress says with her arms crossed. This was Gath from before, but now that she's had a chance to get properly dressed she's finally put her hair in those twin tails she's known for. She is the second shortest one here and has been Mallets long time friend. Even though she's a Minotaur she often dresses and presents her self as a Holstaur. However lacking any form of curves.  
"Aww come on Gath, Malli isn't useless. She just gets distracted by boobs. Maybe if you drank your milk more.." A red haired Mintaoress snickers as Gath starts to instantly punch her in the shoulders and hiss venom towards her. The red haired minotauress has very short almost bob hair cut, and her left arm is bound with leather straps and bits of metal as she is one of the shield arms that keep the minotaur home safe.  
"Ok ok, you all knew this day was coming..... so how about a good bye kiss and we can save the tears for later." Malli smiles and holds her arms up, curling her fingers in and beckoning her friends in for one last hug.  
They all seem a little hesitant at first, but Gaia is the one to break the ice. She walks in and hugs Malli, her arms wrapping around her waist as her head just rests on the smooth stomach of her Minotaur friend.  
"Please come back safe and sound. I don't want you to die out there..." Gaia looks up in a worried sounding tone.  
"I'm not gonna die, and besides I'll be sure to come back. I'll miss you dearly." Malli winks.  
The next one to get a hug, after peeling Gaia away, was Gath who only gave a 5 second hug before pouting and holding out a book.  
"Here, I know you don't like being a scholar and all that stuff, but this is the best book I could get for finding out what plants to eat and avoid." Her head turning to the side, as her sour tone has faded away.  
"aww, you do care for me Gath. That's so cute of you." Malli smirks and starts to tease.  
"Aakkk, it's because I don't want you to be a dumb ass and eat something poisonous. If I didn't give you this book you would be dead in less than a week!" She hisses and punches Mallet on the shoulder.  
"All right you two, lets just get this over with. Come on, I'll open the door for you." The red head smiles as she leads Malli over to the stone door.

"And hey, if you ever need to come back for what ever reason. Please look us up. I'll be awaiting the day I open my doors for you...." She winks as she ever so subtly slaps Malli on the ass, causing Gath and Gaia to gasp in horror, that scarlet wench is getting Malli all to her self before she leaves.  
"I will, and trust me.... I will." Malli leans in and slaps her bubbly ass with an open hand, making her friend shutter on the spot.  
"I'm gonna miss you Likku, and that doughty butt." Malli hums as Likku slips her arm into the open rings attached to the stone door and pulls it back with all her might. Lifting the heavy slab out of the grooves in the ground and letting sunlight fill the torch lite hallways. They all shield their eyes for a moment as Malli starts to head out.

"Take care you guys.... and I'll be back sooner than you think!" Malli grins as the door soon closes, the last image her friends got was of her holding her hand up and covering her eyes with that cocky smile of hers.  
When Likku returns, all 3 of them Minotaurs let out a sight. It was no secret that the 3 girls wanted Malli to stay, maybe even spend more time with her all to them selves. But when Malli has a goal set in her mind, she's never one to stop pursuing it.  
It's hard to tell if this will be an advantage in the world outside of their stone sanctuary, or if it will lead their friend astray.  
End of chaper 1.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The First Test

Mallet slides down the pathway with little to no trouble. Her one hand at times moving to cover her head as the sun is rather bright today. But growing up in a cavern might also have something to do with not being in the sun that often.  
Her soft brown fur and toned arms feeling the cool breeze as it blows gracefully alone the mountain path and whistles gently around the Minotauress as she marches down with determination. She's only been a few hours away from home and yet she feels like she's gained so much experience out in the new world it's nothing like she could imagine. Granted she's been outside before but never on her own. Most minotaurs are either hired by local townsfolk for added muscle in caravan runs or just looking tough to avoid small gang raiders from picking off a poor merchant.  
But even then, it was mostly night when she traveled with her sisters and it wasn't a long journey for them. Now Mallet has the whole world to explore and she can take as long as she wants. After all, she needs to get strong enough on her own accord in order to get back in.

When a Minotaur goes on a pilgrimage she must bring something back of value to her tribe be it fortune, skills, items or knowledge. But it must be something of value judged by the Chief and only then could Mallet see her friends and family once more with welcoming cheers.  
But enough about the sappy crap it's time to make her presence known to this world!

As she approaches the last bend on the cliff side forming the base of the mountain, she takes this chance to climb onto a ledge overlooking the ground and shouts out: "I'm here world. Bring it on!" She dramatically thumps a hand to her chest as she looks over the open valley before her. It's mostly forested and uninhabited, most human villages are towards the country side southwest of her mountain homes. The province of 'Cumminghead' is where Mallet wants to head first as it's one of the biggest human settlements around and thus giving out adventurer her goal for now.

Mallet takes a moment to just soak in the sight of the tree tops stretching out in their green splendor as she looks over her cliff before a very cold chill races up her back and surrounds her thighs. The wind was blowing behind her and it cause her loincloth to swing forward. Leaving her brown hanging cum tanks to be exposed to all the cold air that rushes under her. She quickly moves her hands down and cups her now cold orbs and moves back onto the pathway to avoid the chilly winds. With the size of her heavy 'girls' down there it's next to impossible for Mallet to close her thighs and cover them up, unless of course she wanted to squish them between her legs. And that's the last thing she wants to feel right now she still has a long walk a head of her and walking funny thanks to two sore nuts would make traveling much more worse.  
As she finally gets off the mortician trail Mallet looks around for any signs of where to head now through the forest. It's true she wants to forge her own path and the idea of walking around and seeing all the plants would be awesome right now but she has bigger plans. She needs something tough to fight or a challenge to a champion, pausing for a moment she puts a hand under her chin and rubs it.  
"If I we're to start a quest, where the hell would I start...." She ponders.  
"Well I would go to the chief and see if the scouts..... DAMN IT" Mallet covers her face with a hand, that would have been very helpful to ask before she left home. But walking in on her mom's getting down and dirty right before her was the last image she needed in her mind before walking out on them.  
"Well ok ok, ummmm can't use minotaur methods anymore.... not a scout and can't find anyone around to guild me on where to go..." She tries to think of something.  
"What did the merchants do when getting their quest started?"  
Mallet closes her eyes and tries to remember her hired guard run from last year. But her memory is a bit hazy because she spent most of it flirting around and drinking.

But with a small pinch of luck she's able to remember a moment from her past.

\- Her mind flashes back to the images of a human woman, a small dwarf and a futa elf all beside her. It's a bit blurry but she soon remembers all 4 of them sitting around by the wagon one night yapping on about things. There was drinking, yeah the small one kept handing out this circle like things with a cork on the top. Flask or Flazzes or what ever the hell they were called.  
There was a lot of giggling as the elf started mocking the dwarf in her drunk state, saying ' I bet yah got a beard down there. All dwarves have beards! '  
Yep, that pissed her off as the small one stood up on a crate and flashed the elf right in the face. Yelling back ' shut up yah knife ear slag. '  
Mallets tries harder to focus and remember what happen next. Ummm oh yeah. That made the elf laugh and lean forward to plant kisses all over her small smooth lips to make up for the name calling. Then is was the elf and the dwarf fooling around in the back of the wagon.... Mallet was returning with fire wood as she watched those two pull a blanket over their bodies.  
' Nice night out ? ' Mallet remembers that voice calling her over to the camp fire as she sat with the human knight. All that polished grey armor on her body covered would reflect the soft warm orange and yellow glow of the camp fire the two sat around. Her memory flickers a little as she remembers the human knight starting to remove her chest pieces and gantlets as she sat just in her chain mail top and leather leggings. Mallet remembers this human knight very well as she was truly a sight to behold. Her smooth pink skin with lush brown hair in a short bob cut were focused on the minotaur as she smiles back to her comrade. Her eyes a gentle green to match her soft amber hair, and the constant look of 'hello there beautiful' could be felt upon her gaze. Though she wore a helmet and bulky armor constantly Mallet remembers this girl was a true knock out once you saw her without her armor. Mallet remembers thinking at this time that human girls could always use less armor but when you're a elite knight I guess it doesn't matter. Mallet is having trouble recalling their chat by the camp fire as her mind only seemed to remember the soothing sounds of an elf and a dwarf getting intimate on the wagon behind them. Suddenly like a light bulb flickering on she remembers the knights sweet voice once more.  
' You know, I really like spending time you you Malli, next time we're in town we need to sign you up for...' -

The dream vanishes as Mallets eyes open wide.  
"THE GUILD HALL. THAT'S RIGHT. THAT'S WHERE I NEED TO GO FOR QUESTS." The over excited mintoaur shouts out as it echo's slightly in the distance from the mountain ridge behind her. Mallets face now dawning big grin as she has her lead and a goal to reach, she must go to the nearest major town and head to a guild hall. They will have all the information about fighting things or doing heroic shit. Yeah it has to be that place.  
After her excited and heroic sounding shout, she thumps her hand on her chest plate and marches off to the right. She'll surely come across a path eventually. Like her friend Gaia always said with a smile while giving directions. " You're Right."  
Ok she might have just been agreeing with Mallet but come on, she did say that.

As Mallet marches happily and carelessly through the dense green trees she notices how they are making the forest slightly dim at times with all the leaves blocking the sun light, though each time Mallet entered these shady patches of forest she always got a breath taking sight of sunlight coming through the tree tops in a ray like form.  
The sun peeking in through those dark green giants above her and making the most perfect, almost holy looking patches before her. Malli giggles like a calf and couldn't help but run under them a few times. Jumping out from the shade into the light, feeling the warm rays of the sun along her tough body like a god was trying to direct her to stand on this patch of grass.  
"mmmmmm" She hums a little as the jump from the warm to the cold gave her small goosebumps. The path and plant life behind her being squashed and stomped thanks to her lumbering size and hooves. She hasn't come across any animals yet which disappoints her greatly. But the reason for that is Mallet is stepping on every loose twig, branch and shrub she comes across. The sounds are so amazing to hear as she feels like a titan. Stomping down on this land, feeling like a giant. Though these sounds are most defiantly scaring away animals close by but Mallet has yet to figure this out.  
Mallet notices one more large ray of light shining down from the leaf like roof the trees are providing. With a smile she marches towards it, as it happens to be in front of where shes walking anyway, and steps into the warm light. She feels the surge of warmth run down her body once more as she looks up to the top of the trees. Her one hand moving to covering her forehead as she can't seem to fully see the sunlight. The warm glow feeling great upon her body until she decides to walk forward.  
Mallet having stared up at the light for a bit, she wasn't able to adjust her eyes to the dim forest and temporarily was blinded for a few seconds. With a big stomp she marches forward and feels a slam into her waist as she walks into a giant log before her. Her eyes widen in surprised as she feels a branch slam forward suddenly into her crotch as she walked directly into this fallen lumber. A painful slam could be felt as a large blunt barked branch collides with her sheath and her plump hanging brown balls.  
"OW!" Mallet blurts out in discomfort as she falls into the log and feels the tree hitting into her lower armor, though a thin loincloth is hardly considered armor to most races.  
Mallet pushes off the tree and closes her eyes in pain, her hands moving down to tend to her poor jewels and her hidden sheath. It wasn't a super painful for Mallet but damn did that love tap to her junk hurt.  
When Mallets eyes adjust she now sees the large log blocking her path. A full grown tree must have been chopped down because it's size just as tall as the 7 foot minotaur. After recovering from the rude wake up call Mallet decides this will be her first challenge. To get past this tree and venture forward! She's not going to let some paper weight hold her back!Her hands reach up to the top as she plans on vaulting over it. With a cocky grin she grabs the top of the tree and pushes off the branch that hit her previously with her legs, throwing all her weight over the side and comes vaulting over with determination. Much to her misfortune there seems to be another thicker branch sticking out on this side. With no time to react or even spot that branch those hooves come crashing down to the ground and all her weight as well.  
Mallet pauses for a moment as she feels a thick wooden post slide upwards between her legs and punts those heavy dangling nuts right into her pelvis. Our Minotauress eyes almost pop out of her head as the weight of her body comes crashing down onto her poor testicles. Slamming her rocks between a trunk and a hard place. Her hands fumble forward as she feels the trunk supporting the giant bovines weight and holding her a inch off the ground the ends of her hooves just touching.  
"FUG!" She yells out as she hunches forward and pushes all her body weight to one side making her fall off the left side of the trunk she booty pressed onto. Her back taking most of the impact from the ground but the pain Mallet was feeling on her cantaloupes was far greater than her back or side. Her hands moving fast to cup and cover her poor bruised low hanging fruits as she kicks her hooves into the trunk a few times. If this tree wasn't all ready choked down you could be sure this Minotaur would be doing that once she recovers.

It took a while but Mallet slowly stood up from the tree trunk and brushes her self off. Her hand moving to her back and sliding her Stone hammer from out of it's sling. Her two hands grip tightly as she slams the stone hammer down with a bit of anger. Easily snapping the tree branch off the trunk and smashing it a few more times on the ground. Once the branch has been dealt with she turns around and sheaths her weapon once more on her back. The first victory for Mallet clearly won't be mastering tree vaulting. So she pressed on wards into the forest once more. After a while of travel and no sigh of any animals Mallets hopes start give up on finding any small animals to befriend. Her stomping slowing down a bit as shes doing her best to hear any sound from the forest "Come on there has to be something around here" she grumbles after marching aimlessly in the woods for almost an hour. But standing in all those rays of sun light might have actually blessed the big cow girl as she hears a faint call coming from her left side, it sounded like a big metal like clang followed by someone faintly shouting in the background.  
Mallet faces her left and looks to the stretch of trees as she walks towards it and begins to lighten her titan hoof stomps to make herself quiet for once. Maybe she could try stealth for once in her life? Though the truth is her balls were still stinging slightly from the slam the branch gave her so maybe walking slow would be best.

As Mallet gets closer through the bushes and foliage she notices a pathway just up ahead and slowly moves towards it, once she arrives she finds a dirt road with a few people on it seeming to be having a heated argument over something as the shouting and clanging are coming from them.  
Though as achievement making as it may be to finally find others it soon took a turn for the worst. Mallet comes across a few shady looking characters. And not just shady as in the forest, no they we're standing in the middle of a cleared pathway with the sun shining along their dark leather armor, no it was shady as in they to clearly look like thieves.  
Mallet keeps quiet and looks out from the side of the forest, with the trees almost the same shade as her fur none of the humans noticed the Minotaur off to the side peeking at them.  
There were 4 in total. 3 of them to the far right and by the looks of it, blocking the way for the one on the far left. The trio of rouge like humans girls we're all holding weapons towards the poor victim the plan t rob.  
"And if yah don't cough up the purse now. Yah'll get the business end of my spear." The one in the middle said, aiming her very impressive looking pike at the girl.

Mallet knows where this is going and decides to look at the one who's getting jumped by these highway woman. And Mallet pauses for a second.  
{ ' Could it be ? ' } Mallet lets out a gasp as she looks over at the woman who's trying to cross the path. She has jet black looking hair that's neatly bundled up on the top of her head. A Smooth white looking pin covers her bangs and prevents her hair from covering her face. But the woman was dressed head to toe in all white robes. It must be some fancy type of dress. Could these 3 hoodlums be trying to mug a princess?  
WAIT, a princess. Holy crap this is perfect, Mallet thinks to her self as she looks at this dress wearing cutie.  
{ ' If I rescue a princess I'll be heroic for sure. Then I can be a knight and all that stuff.... yeah, I'm so doing it. ' } She smirks as she reaches her hand behind her back and draws her stone hammer. With a deep breath she grins and charges forward.  
The same time Mallet charges out of the forest she notices out of the corner of her eye the woman in the dress moving forward as well, oh no she's going towards the rouges with her hands at her side? Could she be trying to back hand them? Mallet has to act fast.

"YOU....... STOP!" Damn it Malli, you could have said something cool that moment but you we're too focused on startling them that you had no time to come up with a catch phrase.  
She swings her hammer down with all her might and aims for the trio. But as they noticed the dress wearing woman dash forward, they also saw the Minotaur popping out of a bush, yell and slowly wind up a swing.  
All 3 of them spread out as Malli slams her hammer onto the ground and kicks up some dirt. She missed.  
"Damn it..." She looks over at the white dress wearing girl and holds up a hand.  
"Don't worry. I'll save you princess!" She grins and does her best to reassure her, but the only reaction she got was the woman looking utterly confused as she takes a few steps back.  
Is she holding a black stick at her hip? Mallet asks her self as she soon feels a jab right into her arm from the pike.  
"Fucking hell, another one?" The leader barks out as she jabs her weapon right into Mallets arm and forces her to take a few steps back.  
So much for the element of surprise, All she managed to do was join the white dress princess side. But at least she's covering her from these thugs.  
"You leave her alone you thieves. Or I'll smash your skulls into the ground!" Mallet says out in a small roar as she draws her hammer up once more. Holding it with both arms now.

The 3 thieves slowly move in and start to take a side around them. Leaving Mallet and the mystery Princess little to no chances of fleeing.  
"How about we kill yah, loot yah, and then call it a day. Sound good lasses?" The other two grin and hold their short swords at the ready. The two on the left and right side sizing up their prey as they both hold swords in each hand. Meanwhile the leader with her no head piece and sporting a long red pony tail is lowering her pike to strike when Mallets guard is down, standing in the middle of her lackeys as she readies for an opening. The red head's attention soon focuses only on Mallet as she tries to find the best place to strike on the lumbering giant. But with almost no effort, she notices that loincloth and it doing little to no success in covering those big round targets. Almost screaming " Bulls Eye " in big neon letters for the Thief.  
".................." The white robe princess stays quiet but moves her hands again to her left side, as she doesn't seem to question why Mallets here but welcomes the support. Her hands holding onto that black stick that hangs off her hip. She has a weird stance going, knee's bent and her breath calm.  
Mallet grips her hammer and grinds her hooves a bit into the ground as she aims her hammers top half towards the rogue to her right side. Without thinking she acts, Pushing her hammers top half forward to the one beside her and forces it towards her chest. The rogue pulls both her blades together and deflects most of the attack but has to stagger backwards into the bushes from the push.  
Mallet then huffs and swings her now baseball bat posing hammer towards the leader as the red haired thief she watches her partner get punted back into the bushes like a que ball in pool.  
"Ha, you think..." She grins as she takes a step back and feels the swing of the stone hammer inches away from her, before she kicks off from the ground and lunges forward.  
"That would fucking work?" She laughs as she thrusts her spear perfectly between Mallets legs.  
Much like pool, that long stick winds up and thrusts forward connecting right between the middle of those two orbs and pushes them back hard. Mallets eyes widen in sudden pain as she feels a metal like tip jabbing hard into her sack and forcing her testicles to slap hard on the back of her ass.  
Mallets hands accidently let go of her hammer that was swinging with all it's might and ends up sailing to the far left now.  
Her hands dash down and grip at the end of the pike. Holding it and trying her best to stop this mad woman from shishkabobing her nuts. Her body not moving back but her sack feeling the full force on the pikes point.  
"Ha, all yah futa's are so easy to take down, just one solid... " As red headed bitch starts to monologue she'll soon regret staying this close to a Mintoaur when you hurt her.  
Mallets eyes turn bright red as she snorts a little from her nose and slams her face down towards the human girl. Smashing right into her face with all her might as she head butts her. The small crunching sound and the few red drops on blood coming from the rogues nose instantly shut her up she then attempts taking a few steps back. Mallet out of anger pushes forward on the pike with all her might and jerks the rogue back with the force. The leader clearly didn't want to let go of her weapon but Mallets strength was pushing her around like a rag doll on a stick.  
With a angry grunt she pulls back on the pike and aims it down in the dirt this time, Mallets overpowering the smaller human and making her aim down to the ground this time, forcing her to get back close to the minotaur.  
With the momentum of the rogue being jerked forward Mallet lowers her head and slam her horn right across the humans face as she feel to the ground beside Mallet.  
The red head starts to scream in agony as she covers and holds the side of her face. Her eye socket bleeding like crazy as there is a nasty looking gash where her eye once was. Her weapon now in Mallets hands, as the enraged Minotaur picks it up and slams the middle part down on her knee and breaks it. Snapping the pike into pieces and making it less of a spear and more of a campfire starter kit.

As the one rogue stumbles out of the bush she notices her leader on the ground yelling in pain as she scrambles to her feet and rushes blindly into the woods. With a defeated sounding grunt she follows her leader and makes sure to hold up her broken swords to help defend her. Though Mallet might have punted her out of combat she sure as hell doesn't have anymore weapons to draw.

With a angry she glares them down as they retreat into the woods. Both of them cursing something, but Mallet is too frustrated to care what they are yelling out.  
"Go and run!" She yells back, as her one hand is slowly rubbing at her poor balls. Holding back every urge she has to vomit right now.  
It's a good thing Minotaurs have tough hides, that pike did the same amount of cutting as running your nails down your arms would do. But holy fuck does it hurt, the feeling of a flat metal point jabbing right between your balls would make any adventure crumble to the ground.  
"Oh Shit." She soon clues in that there was three thieves and a princess.  
Mallet turns her attention to the princess, crap she left her unprotected as the leader had her short battle with the minotauress. But to her surprise she see's the white robed princess standing off to the side as she looks at the forest to her left side. Her head slowly turning to face Mallet as she holds a thin blade like weapon from her right hand.  
The fuck, where did she get that sword? Mallet soon questions as she notices the girls left hand on that black stick and her right hand holding what looks like the top half of the stick where the blade seems to have come out of no where.

"Are you ok..." Mallet grunts out, still holding her balls as she seems to be not wanting to move right now. Her whole lap feels like it's on fire and standing still helps soothe the pain it seems.  
".........." The robed princess gives a small exhale as she twirls her right arm around and slaps it back to her hip. That katana twirls in the air a few times before returning back to it's sheath in one swift motion.  
"Many thanks Ushi. But I didn't ask for you're help back there." She finally speaks in a quiet tone. Her sword now back on her hip as the samurai girls looks over at Mallet.  
"Well I wasn't going to let them hurt a fair princess like you. It was 3 vs 1 you would have been in serious trouble...... ohhhh fuck..... if I didn't come along." Mallet groans in pain as she slowly inches closer. One hand still on her groin as she nurses her free body piercing.

"Again I thank you, but only a fool rushes into combat like so.... " She says with a monotone sounding voice, but seems to keep looking down now and then. Leaning forward towards the confused Minotaur and bows out of respect to her new ally.  
"Did you drop something?" Mallet asks, as the mystery girl finishes bowing in thanks.  
"No, but I believe you did." She says looking back to the forest where she was staring at Mallet dealt with the other two.  
Mallet squints her eyes and notices a pair of legs sticking out from under a bush and a stone hammer like handle coming out of the top. When Mallet leans forward to pick up her hammer she blinks.  
"Ohh..... whoops." She didn't expect the hammer to go flying right into the rogues chest.  
While the fight with Mallet and the red devil was happening, this princess drew her sword, and then ducked down quickly as a stone hammer rushed above her ducking body and caught the thief off the guard by surprise. She only focused on the samurai and didn't have any reaction time to see the boulder sized hammer lunging at her torso. Her ribs didn't stand a chance and the whole hammer pinned her to the ground in one swoop. Damn, what a shame.  
"Do you know them?" Mallet asks as she looks at her hammer and makes a disgusted face, as she wipes it a few times on the grass before putting it on her back.  
"No. They wanted gold which I do not have. When I said I carried no purse they attempted to scare me with weapons. Then you showed up." She turns and looks over at Mallet.  
"Oh but where are my manners. I am Fushi." The young samurai says once more as she bows before the still confused minotaur.  
Mallet looks at the ground once more and doesn't understand why she keeps leaning forward. Maybe her back is bad or something. But she doesn't seem to be top heavy. In fact it's really hard to see any of her body apart from her head and hands. That white dress seems to cover her like wrapping paper.  
" I'm Mallet. Nice to meet you..... ohhhh gods that stings." She says slowly laying her hammer on the ground as she soon follows.  
"Are you still in pain?" Fushi asks as she couldn't help but notice what happen in the fight.  
"Yeah..... ow." Mallet groans.  
"Let this be a lesson to you, combat is important to hone. Let the lose of your balls make you stronger in combat or your life will soon... "  
Mallet interupts abruptly. "Nah, I'm still good in that department."  
".........." Fushi blinks and looks down for a split second.  
"Do they look lost to you, hell the skin didn't even...." Mallet looks up and notices Fushi quickly turning her head and looking away the second she catches a peek of those heavy gonads.  
"I see..." Fushi clears her throat and continues to look over her shoulder at anything else and away from Mallets crotch.  
"I don't think you did.... can you please check to see if I'm ok..... I think you owe me that at least." Mallet says, noticing this and couldn't help but think of her friend Gath. Always so coy and denying any thing that involved Mallets junk. But she knew that Mino loved her naughty bits.  
"............." Fushi goes quiet and slowly turns her head. Looking down at those plump nuts resting softly along her thighs. Mallets hands rubbing along her inner thighs as she shows them off like two heavy pearls.  
"Impressive." Fushi says in a quiet tone. Even with a pike being slammed into them, they kept their shape and didn't rip the skin.  
"Yeah, we Minotaurs are tough ones. It's hard to cut out bodies cause of our hides. But that don't mean it doesn't hurt like a mother lover!" Mallet sighs and moves her to where the pike made contact and slowly rubs them better.  
"I see..." Fushi looks away now, her face slowly turning a soft pink at the cheeks.  
Seeing that made it all worth it, Mallet couldn't help but feel good about helping her new friend out. Even if it mean't putting her girls on the line.  
"Oh.... ow.. I'm trying to sign up for a guild hall. Do you know the way to the closest town where I can do that?" Mallet asks, this has to be the perfect chance for info. After all it's next to impossible the red head bitch will be close by now or even willing to talk to Mallet at this rate. And the only remaining rogue is currently drawing flies in a bush to the side of the road so Fushi is literally Mallets only hope in getting to a town.  
"I don't know where any towns are. I am on a journey." Fushi says in a calm tone as she looks down the road she traveled and the road before her, judging which way she should travel her self.  
"A journey? Neat, I'm kind of doing something like that my self. But I need to get stronger before I finish mine..." Mallet sigh's with content now. Her balls back to good health now.  
"....." Fushi doesn't say anything as she watches the Mino bend over and pick her hammer up and return it back to it's sling.  
"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." Mallet smiles and feels one more sting on her nuts as she stands up. This causes her to cup them and lean forward. Her hands on her crotch as she attempts her best to balance her self as she leans in before Fushi.  
Fushi just blinks as she watches the Minotaur bow before her, showing a sign of respect. Not only did this Ushi charge in to help her out of the kindness of her heart but she also is traveling to improve her self through practice and training. Not to mention their goals aren't too different from one another.  
"Mallet." Fushi says in a soft tone, causing the minotaur to lean up and look into her eyes.  
"If it will help you in your travels to become stronger. You could travel with me for a while. I know my journey won't be over any time soon and I would welcome a warrior to travel with me." Fushi smiles for once. All that serious looking glares seem to have vanished now. Oddly enough she's cute looking when she doesn't have her sword out.  
"I would gladly travel with you." Mallet smiles and holds out a fist.  
Fushi blinks and looks at it.  
"Here, bump your fist agains't mine softly... like this." Mallet says as she instructs Fushi on how to do a 'fist bump'.  
"There, BOOM, locked and loaded. Now we're a herd!" She smiles, doing this every time she joins a party for hire. It's a Minotaur custom to fist bump before traveling together.  
"Ka-boom?" Fushi says in a small cute voice that makes Mallet nearly melt the moment she heard it.  
With both their customs met, the two warriors start to travel south, taking the path opposite of the rogues who attempted to rob Fushi. With the sun shining and the path now more clear than before, Mallet can't help but remember this day for her next camp fire sit down.  
End of Chapter 2  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that two unlikely warriors are now traveling together. Can the brute force of a mountain clash along side with the honed skills of a sakura swords maiden? Only time will tell as they endure more hardships in the next coming chapters.  
Feel free to leave a comment or Kudo. If you would help to make any suggestions for a chapter please feel free to write away.  
Stay frosty folks!


	3. The Riverbed Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Mallet and Fushi are traveling in the words when they hear a cry for help. Distant sounds of flowing water can be heard and the unsettling presence around them.  
> Will these two have what it takes to be true hero's or will they end up floating away in the streams of life and death?
> 
> Let's find out.
> 
> \-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> I would like to thank you viewers for waiting. I am sorry that this chapter took a while to come out but here it is.  
> With work and irl constantly keeping me busy I do try to write these in my spare time, but please forgive me if it takes a while xD  
> \--------------------

As our hero's head northwest along the pathway through the forest they begin to share more information about one another to help pass the time. The tall minotauress ranging close to 7 '4 does look comically big compared to the human swordsmaiden at around 5 '1. But regardless of their size the two are have decided to partner up for better or worse. Though truth be told, Mallet is just happy to have someone to talk with now traveling alone sucks.  
Mallet looks down with a smile, her brown almost wavy looking hair brushed over her shoulders as it just reaches her upper back in length. Her hammer resting with the weighted end on her shoulder as she carries it with one arm. After the most recent meet and greet with those bandits it would be safer to travel with it drawn rather than stumble to equip it should another ambush happen down the road. Her tan arm under the hammers handle as she carries it like a flag while her other hand rests on her firm hip as she walks.  
Fushi on the other hand likes to travel lightly compared to her big minotaur friend. Her hands kept almost together in front of her as she walks, making the ends of her sleeves connect and covering her hands fully in white cloth. She told Mallet that this is how shrine maidens travel with their hands before them and their weapon sheathed only until combat is absolutely the only option left. Fushi only seems to have a sword on her hip and this nice white looking dress she calls a Miko. Mallet hasn't come across a human traveler that carries so few items, most of them want backpacks full of supplies before venturing out into the wilds. Fushi just finish telling Mallet about her Miko and how it's different than the traditional design because of her mission, they normally have red pant like bottoms and some with rope like loops on the back.  
Mallet always seems to get a grin when she looks down at Fushi's smiling face. Mallet is still fascinated about her hairstyle, her hair neatly tied back and in a bun behind her head with a headband to prevent her face from having hair cover her eyes. Looking down Mallet notices how her clothes almost give no definition in her natural curves of body type. It's puffy white cloth that goes from neck to feet, and a pair of wooden like shoes finishing off her look. A shame really, Mallet is curious to see what Fushi's cute body looks like.

"Well I guess that's enough about me, how about you Fushi? Where do you come from?" Mallet asks, telling the sword maiden all about her mountain home and her quest to get strong so she can return one day.  
"Oh, well I come from a deep forest village called 'Amai Momo'. It's not a big village like the towns you have here. Though I do enjoy the large forests you have here." She smiles looking up at the warm sun briefly before scanning the tree's around them. Feeling a bit at home in the woods, even if the plants look way different.  
"Oh so you're traveling from a far away place? Cause I've never heard for Amai Momo before."  
Fushi turns her attention back to Mallet and nods her head. " It's a small forest village at the northern parts of Sakura Province."  
Mallet raises an eyebrow. "Any reason why you're so far north then?"  
"I was instructed by my elders to travel north for my goal. But that is all I can say about it right now. I don't mean any disrespect Mal but I have to do this on my own."  
"Oh no it's ok I didn't mean to press yah too much for info. I just wanted to know if you have better directions or tips you can lend a fellow traveler." She smiles a little and her free hand moves off her hip to gently scratch the side of her cheek. Mallet looking off to her right as Fushi does the same and looks to her left. Having just met there will be sometimes they don't want to share but regardless Fushi does her best to humor Mallet.  
"But thank you for asking. It's been a long trip so far." Fushi says, as she notices a log a head of them. She has raise her legs up and climb over it where Mallet just takes a casual step over it.  
"Hey no problem. I'm sorry for butting into your fight by the way. You seem like a strong fighter, I was just worried you couldn't handle your self in a fight. Lots of thieves around here like to take what they can from those that can't defend them selves, yah know."  
"Oh no no, don't feel sorry. Your aid was greatly timed and much appreciated." 

Just as the two of them start chatting once more both of them hear a rather blood curdling scream coming from up the road. It was so loud that a few distant birds leave the tree's and fly away from the scream.  
"What was that!" Mallet gasps as her hands move straight to her heavy hammer. Moving it off her shoulder and into both her hands, ready for anything.  
"Sounds like someone in trouble." Fushi said, her head turning perfectly to where the sound came. "Shall we?" She asks.  
"Yeah, we might need to check that out." Mallet says in a quick reply as both the party members start to charge off towards the sound. Like moths to the flames the hero's dash towards the sounds of distress.

As Fushi dashes with Mallet along side her she points forward pointing to a figure who's running up the road. They seem to be in a panicking state but aren't the ones screaming it seems.  
"There!" Fushi says as they are coming this way towards the party.

...*gasp* ... *gasp* "HELP!" The figure cries out waving her arms in the air as she notices the two figures rushing her way.  
"Whats the matter?" Mallet calls out as they slowly close the distance and stand before each other. It was an elf in torn looking clothes, her one hand gripping at her shoulder as she seems to be covering a nasty looking red gash on her body. It's lightly bleeding and looks very sore, like her skin was pinched under a vice.  
"You have to help me! The monsters are coming!" The elf worker starts to cry. Looking at her clothes Fushi starts to notice her uniform, or rather whats left of it. The torn clothes of a dock worker, possibly a fisherwoman.  
Mallet on the other hand just gets a dumb grin on her face as she instantly blurts out, " Well the monsters better pull out or she'll get pregnant!" She looks down with a few small chuckles to Fushi who has a very serious face on now. The minotauress gives a few small ha's before she goes quiet and grips her hammer.  
"We're on it!" Mallet said dashing forward from where the elf just ran from.  
"Stay here, we'll return soon." Fushi says, one hand moving down to grab the side of her katana's sheath. Her thumb slowly tapping the hilt to make her blade barely slide out. Getting ready to draw if she needs too.  
As Mallet and Fushi charge forward they can hear a couple groans and cries of pain coming from a head. Fushi closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them with a concern look. "Sounds like water a head." She says to Mallet.  
"Ahh so we're close to the streams then. There is a water way that leads back into the ocean, It's just a couple miles a head." Mallet knows of this place. It's a important trading route for fishers.  
As the two of them charge down the path it soon starts to get more open as the trees fade and they enter a clearing. They both dash out from the forest and notice a big green grassy meadow near a big river bank there's is a wooden building just at the side of the river and a few elves are laying on the ground. All of them crying out in pain.  
"Over there!" Mallet yells out and starts to charge towards the injured elves on the ground. Fushi takes a second to pause and listen to the surrounding area before she follows. Something doesn't seem right.  
"Hurry... are you ok... OH SHIT." Mallet moves towards the first elf, and notices a massive red line along her face. Small drops of blood are starting to collect on the very ends of the red line, almost like she was cut with a dull knife across the face. Her nose being the only thing in the way, as her forehead and cheek's seem to be lined with the wound, not her eyes or mouth thankfully.  
"What the hell happen here?" Mallet says leaning down and helping the crying elf to her knee's.  
After taking a few whimpering sniffles to calm her self she just points to the river. "They...... they came!" She then starts to cry.  
"Fushi help her. I'm gonna take a look!" Mallet says as she blindly charges off to the river and holds her hammer at the ready.

Fushi watches the elf girl curl up into a ball again as she cries and covers her face. The swordsmaiden makes her way over to another elf who's balled up in pain. Then another. All of them having the same red lines across their bodies, never in the same spots either. It was like they we're attacked at random.  
Fushi's head moves towards the wooden building as she hears an agonizing cry coming from the doorway. These elves are injured but nothing fatal, though that pained cry is most likely what they heard all the way from the woods. Fushi makes her way inside the building and opens the door.  
"........" She glares, her hand on the end of her sword as she's not sure of what she'll find.

"Come out here you coward!" Mallet yells out as she reaches the river banks. Hands gripping her hammer tightly as she looks around for anything moving. A bunch of elves on the ground curled up in pain, baskets of fish spilled all over the ground and a boat over turned on the grass but nothing that seems to be what attacked the elf fisher woman.  
"Come out here so I can knock you into next Tuesday!" Mallet shouts as she moves closer to the water, there has to be something here. Foot prints, a trail, a clue anything!

Fushi enters the building and her body goes cold for a moment. When she enters she spots an elf worker laying on the ground and her hands at her crotch. The elf is twisted over in pain as there is a small red puddle starting to form under her waist. She's biting a wooden spoon from the over turned table and struggling to hold back all her tears.  
The moment Fushi enters she notices a round large figure move towards the end of the room and with a loud splash it slides back into the water.  
This building was the crews cabins and dock for their boats but doesn't seem to have anymore hidden suprises inside. With the area clear now Fush moves down to the hurt worker.  
"Oh dear." Fushi says in a soft gasp as she looks over the poor elf.

"I'll break your damn face in you pie face mongrel!" Mallet shouts out before she notices the splash like sound coming from the building. She grins and rushes to the river bank.  
"I got you now you........ FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Mallet yells out in a sudden rush of pain as another splash is heard from the water.  
Before she knew it an intense almost crunching like pain was coming from her crotch as a red and orange like claw snaps out of the water and aims for the dangling jewels that we're above it's view. Mallet yells out in pain as she trips and falls straight into the water where the creature was laying it's ambush. Her hammer slams down to the ground and makes mud splash up from it's crash.

Fushi draws her blade and dashes out of the house with a battle stance glare. She looks over the water and the brown haired minotaur sized figure struggling to get out of the water.  
".........." Fushi glares, her eyes ice cold as she takes a stance and watches Mallet slowly climb out of the water.

"MOTHER FUCKING GOD DAMN SUCKING FUCKING ASS PIT TITS BLUE YELLING ASS BITCH FUCKING FUCK!!" Mallet yells out randomly as she literally pulls her self out of the water after grabbing onto her attacker when she fell face first onto them.  
"FUCKING ASS HOLE BITCH TITS ASS HAT!" Mallet continues to scream in pain as she throws her self onto the river bank with something in her arms. It looks like a humanoid figure with a odd set of pink and orange like armor surrounding her whole entire body.  
Her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as a twisted painful expression spreads across her face when the crab pinches down harder on those fat minotaur testicles. Another claw coming out of the water and pinches other low hanging fruit in an attempt to pull Mallet back into the water but sadly the Minotaurs rage and strength are pulling the crab along.

Fushi glares and focuses on her target now. Looking for a key moment to strike.

Mallet blindly slams her powerful fists down onto the monster girl again and again punching and slamming with all her might but it proves to be useless. The crab girl's armor is surrounding her face and covering her fully in a natural shield. Her head covered in a mixture of plating that looks similar to a football helmet with a paintball mask. Her neck sticking out from her shoulders as they look similar to football pads, and her torso and hands were big and bulking pieces of shell to help protect her from incoming attacks. Each time the Minotauress angry fist comes slamming down on that helmet, the more the crab girl starts to strangle her testicles with those big meaty claws.  
Each of those pink claws were perfectly choking a nut when she surprised attacked Mallet, pinching them hard in them middle of her testicles almost like trying to slice a orange in half as the crab girl makes a few more attempts to slide back into the water. On land her victim will scream loudly, but in the water they will just choke and drown.  
"ASS FUCKING BITCH COKING SMOKE DICKS FLICKS BUTTS ASSHOLE!" Mallet cries as she could feel her tough nuts slowly starting to cave into the crabs claws. Her balls we're tough, but even the toughest of nuts can be cracked. Her fists only seem to bounce the Crabs head back a bit as her circle like black lens over her eyes protect the crabs eyes as she glares down her victim. Two mouth plates pushed together to make a perfect mouth guard.

"Mallet, Lift her arm up!" Fushi yells as she crouches down and points her sword forwards the castrating crustacean.  
Mallet grits her teeth in between yelling and with all her might slams her big hands down on the crabs right arm and grips it hard. Her hooves pull in and kick her waist. Her attacker was now stretching with an arm above her head as arms still hold onto Mallets testicles, not aware of Fushi dashing towards them.

"Attack it's joints!" She yells out as her swords tip jabs right into the crab girls arm pit. Slipping through like a hot knife through butter as Fushi thrusts the sword upwards and makes it connect on the other side. With a powerful twist of her hips she swipes the sword perfectly from the crabs ribs to her shoulder and pops the arm off. Pink squirts could be seen dripping off her blade as she finishes the strike in one solid clean cut.  
Another high pitched scream could be heard as the crab instantly lets go of Mallets balls with her one remaining arm and flails around on the muddy banks of the river.  
Though Mallet was hardly done with her, she instantly grapples back onto the crab girl and slams her down face first into the ground. Her knee's now pressing down on her back of her face as she reach's forward and grabs the crab girls other arm from behind her.  
Fushi just watches as the minotauress snorts in anger out of her nose and groans in pain. Her eyes slowly turning red as the samurai watches the bovine turn into a raging ox in no time.  
Mallet's hands grip tightly on the crabs wrist as she pulls her arm backwards, forcing the bend the joints at her shoulders as the brute mino pulls with all her might. A muffled pained cry is heard in the dirt under her but Mallet is beyond reasoning at this point, she's engulf in rage. She's going to rip this arm off if it's the last thing she does.  
Fushi knows this and lowers her stance a bit, letting Mallet vent her anger as she looks over at the elves huddled on the grounds near the building. And just as another painful sounding snap could be heard, her ears perk up as Fushi can feel the waters churning near Mallet.  
As she turns her attention back onto the minotaur she notices a dark figure starting to come to the surface and facing Mallet.  
"Behind you!" Fushi yells out before the loud sounds of splash could be heard. Mallet was leaning forward with her knee's spread to pin down the crabs back and head. But her all to important and injured balls were swinging in the open air behind her.  
With a tight and painful pinch, Mallet soon feels another claw grip around the her balls and clamp down. This time it was gripping at the top of her sack as the claw shuts tightly. The crabs blinks as those balls still seem secured to the minotauress body. Out of fear and panic she pulls back hard into the water, her plan backfired as she wanted to attack the Mallet when her back was turned but her claw wasn't tough enough to harm that dense minotaurs hide.  
Mallet's eyes roll back into her head as she spits up a little from her mouth. Briefly vomiting as she feels her ball sack getting pinched hard and then pulled downwards with great force. Making her balls stretch and hang much lower than she's ever had before.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelps out and fumbles forward and is slowly dragged into the water. Her balls almost acting like a rope and dragging her into a watery grave.  
"YOU FUCKER!" Mallet yells out with the last of her strength and pulls her one leg to her side before slamming that hoof back hard and into the crabs chest. It's no use though, that plating is making it impossible to damage them easily.  
Fushi dashes forward and off the grass to where Mallet is crawling on the ground.  
"Kick it's neck!" Fushi yells out as Mallet's losing her focus from the rush of pain slowly engulfing her mind. Acting out of desperation she pulls her leg back once more and kicks with all her might towards the crabs neck.  
Her hoof ends up grazing her collar bone of that bulky armor but lucky enough she manages to strike at the crabs neck. Making the monster girl chock for a brief second, as the plates on her helmet slowly open to the sides. A pink looking mouth starts to choke as it looks like the monster girl can't breath for a second. Though the plating outside her body makes her look like a small crab, it's really protective armor as the sea creatures true pink fleshy body hides under it.  
This gave Fushi all the time she needed, she jumped up onto Mallet's shoulders and thrusts her katana right at the pink and soft looking mouth of the crab. Driving her blade deep into the soft crab meat under the shell and twisting her blade once she sunk it as deep as she could. Slamming her katana all the way to the back of the crabs skull till it bumped the helmet that was mean't to protect her.  
Mallet falls face forward once the crab releases her into the river banks and howls in great pain as her balls are purple at this point. The crab on the other hand fumbles into the water and resurfaces a few more times. Now choking on it's own juices and water, but eventually and slowly sinks into the water and lets the current of the river drag it's lifeless shell away.  
Fushi glares at the river once more before she hears another splash coming from her right. She aims her blade and watches as the crab from the building surfaces and quickly grabs the basket of fish close to the river banks. Spilling most of it, but retreating with it's treasure back into the water.A few shadowy figures can be seen under the water but they seem to be attracted in the baskets of fish the elves were collecting those that wished to fight are currently 'sleeping with the fishes' thanks to Fushi and Mallet.

"....." Fushi doesn't say anything as she still has her sword drawn and scans the area to make sure they are safe for now. Mallet on the other hand is cupping her bruised balls her eyes shut in pain.  
"I think we're safe for now." Fushi says, as most of the elves have gathered with them. The crabs don't want to leave the safety of the water so it's less likely they would travel on land where they are slower and more exposed.  
"You saved us." One elf gasps out as these hero's, a Samurai and a Barbarian, came to them in their hour of need.  
"..............." both Fushi and Mallet are quiet on this as they don't know how to respond.  
"Thank you so much!" One of the elves says as she quickly moves over to Mallet and inspects her savoir.  
"Here, bring her the ointment!" The one with the gash along her face says as she instructs one of the elves to head for the first aid kit. The only supplies the elves managed to get when fleeing the building were first aid kits, a single lamp and the keys for the building. It seems they have little to no time to prepare for that attack.  
Soon enough the elf comes back from the bushes, she was slowly moving the injured into the bushes to hide while Mallet and Fushi did the fighting. Once all the elves were taken care of, it's now time to help the heroes.  
"Here, just lay still." One elf says as Mallet soon feels a cool and chilling pack pressed onto her balls. Her thighs attempt to close but the girls on each of her sides make sure to be gentle.  
"Are you hurt?" An elf asks Fushi, to which the Samurai just puts her Katana back into it's sheath and sighs.  
"No, but we thank you for sharing your supplies with us. My friend here is really hurt." Fushi looks down at Mallet and sighs.

"OW..............OW" Mallet grunts out as her eyes slowly open as she's being rolled onto her back now and looking up at all the elves around her. Their soft blonde and white hair almost shining like the sun behind them as their hands carefully pampering and begin nursing the Minotauress balls better as their soft and caring voices start to praise Mallet. If it were't for the intense pain Mallet would be sporting a very thick erection right about now. All these cute girls fondling her balls is what she's always wanted. Fucking crabs, they ruin everything!

"We can't thank you enough, I was worried we were all going to die." The elf says slowly applying bandages to her face as Fushi walks with her back to the others. "I didn't know creatures like that lived around here."  
"They most likely we're looking for food. When you had large amounts of fish dragged in they must have hoarded in the water and waited for you to leave." Fushi says calmly as she looks once more around the building, noting how there was a bunch of packaged fish supplies ripped open in the storage house and the baskets all of the river banks pulled back into the water.  
"We haven't hard problems like this before, something must have driven them up stream to hunt for fish. Cause normally crabs hunt at the beach or even the ocean floor. Not in fresh water rivers." The elf sighs as everyone is safely lead back to the elves camp sit they made.

What seems like an hour passes by as Mallet lays on the grass under the shade of a tree. Her head being kept up but her elf care takers thighs, making a nice pillow for her to rest upon. Fushi during this time watched over the river at the edge of the forest, making sure no more crabs came after them though a few splashes none of them seem to be big enough to worry about. Once the coast was clear for a bit she helped lead a few elves back to the storage house and collect more supplies even picking up Mallets hammer in the process.

"Oh Freya.... I'm so sorry." An elf says in a concern tone as she tries to comfort and pat their shoulders. Fushi looks over at the elf sitting on a log and cry. A few others have gathered around her and are trying their best to help console her.  
When she get's close, Fushi notices it was the elf left in the building, where there was a blood puddle under her when she arrived. With a worried look she comes over to the group and sits down.  
Mallet's good on her own, she has elf thighs for a pillow. But Fushi is more concern with Freya.  
"It doesn't matter anymore......" She whines in a sad sounding tone as she doesn't seem to be done crying. Her thighs pressed close together as she seems to have a lot of bandages coming from her crotch.  
"Don't say that, I still love you.... we all do." Her lover looking just as sad as she hugs Freya from behind. Tears forming in her eyes now.

Fushi sighs and just sits up from the log and slowly walks around the camp site they made. Acting more as a guard than anything else. Maybe if she had arrived sooner they could have spared that futa her fate. But even if they arrived before the scream they still wouldn't have been able to save all the elves. Being the hero's of the hour starts to lose it's shine once Fushi looks over at what was lost.

But some good fortune does shine their way as the elf who Fushi and Mallet ran into in the forest could be seen running down the path way. Fushi get's a little smile when she notices the elf is being escorted by a group of knights from the near by city. It seems like the elf didn't stop running till she came across a towns guard and told them everything. With help on the way it's going to be a safe trip home for these elves.

Fushi just stands their happily waving as she welcomes the approach knights. 

End of Chapter 3  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Mallet and Fushi risking their necks to save the elves it's likely they'll be taken back to a town with their injured friends. Will they finally be out of the woods in terms of danger or will there be more trouble for the traveling duo?  
Leave a comment, a Kudo or what ever you want for now. I'll be sure to read and post back what I can. Not sure when Chapter 4 will be coming out yet, but I shall put it on my to do list.  
Thank you all for reading, if you want more stories or discord info about this world feel free to search up SwizzleRich for more details.

Have a great day.


End file.
